Sora, Donald, Goofy: The Three Knights
This Movie Could Be a Squell to Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, But This Film Could Take Place in England. Plot The Nice and Kind Storytelling Racoon Tells the Tall of Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Gonna Be The Three Knights. In the Early Days inside The Gutter, Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Street Urchins While Being Robbed by The Maked Robbers (Played by Team Rocket leaded by Dr. Viper) and They are Saved by The Good Knights (Christain, Hunter, Thomas and Bob). After That, A Nice Knight Give Sora His Armor Hat. They Dream about Being Knights While Working as The Restaurants Employees at The Hamburger and Fries Shack (Paradied In 'N' Out Burger). Then Captain Sackless (Played by The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken) Tolded Them That Sora is Too Strong, Donald is a Chicken and Goofy is Too Stupid To Become Good Knights. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Sobbing in Tears. Meanwhile, Kairi, Princess of England and Her Lady in Waiting, Miley Ray Cyrus are Making Tough Choices About Fall in Love Another Men. And Then, Jessie, James and Meowth Drop the Safe on Kairi Almost. They Ran to Tell Their Boss, Captain Sackless That They Were Useless and He Said That They Need to Learn Not to Do It by Accident, But He Also Said That He Needs to Be By The Opera. Then His Aide, Demi Lovato, Locating Princess Kairi. Back at the Castle, Kairi Finally Finds Her True Love That is Sora. Afterwards, Miley Brought The Banana Cream Pie and The Cut With The Knife, But Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Threaten Miley While Thinking That She's a Villain and Kairi Told Them to Knock It Off. While Sora and His Two Sidekicks Protecting Kairi and Miley, But Team Rocket Push Them Out. Then Sora, Donald & Goofy Saves The Princesses and Team Rocket Were Pushed Out Into The Chilly River. Back at The Lair, Captain Sackless Was Mad at Jessie, James and Meowth and Said That They Won't Dance Again. While Kairi and Miley Were Sleeping, On Night Duty, Goofy was Lured Away from The Castle by Demi. Then Team Rocket Appears Again Before Donald was Being Captured, But He was Lucky to Escape and Telling Sora the Whole Story Before Ending Up to Run Away. Now, Sora Was Alone and Pluto Keep Him Company. Then Sora Was Captured by Captain Sackless and Put Him Into the Pit. Two Hours Later, Demi Almost Make Goofy Drowned. Goofy Falls in Love with Demi and She Fell Sorry for Sora and Lets Goofy Rescue Him. Then the Old Iron Bridge Falls Apart with Goofy and Demi Accidently Bumps Into Donald. After, Was Tolded by The Narattor Racoon, Donald was Going Along with Goofy and Pluto To Save Sora. Before the Jail Cell was Flood, Donald, Goofy and Pluto Save Sora Just in Time. Sora was Renuited with Donald and Goofy and Then They Set Off to The Opera to Save Princess Kairi Before Captain Sackless Become King. After He Was Defeated, Miley Cyrus and Donald Duck Were in Love, Sora and Kairi Were in Love and Goofy and Demi Lovato Were in Love. The Tripple Wedding Begin and Months Later, Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Dubbed Royal Knights by Princess Kairi. And They Lived Happily Ever After! Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Frank Welker as Dr. Viper Demi Lovato as Herself Miley Cyrus as Herself Charlie Adler as The Red Guy (Captain Sackless) Michele Knotz as Jessie Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth Rob Paulsen as Quinn the Racoon Jonas Brothers as The Kinght Chrous Songs *"The Brave Knights Here We Come Now (The Battle Hymn of The Repulbic)" - The Good Knights Chorus and Quinn the Racoon *"The Love is Looking (Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy)" - Quinn * *"Reddy is King of England (Hail of The Mountain King) " - Captain Sackless (Red Guy) *"Walking Love Birds (America the Beautiful)" - Quinn *"Chains of Wonders (Do You Believe in Magic) - Goofy and Demi *"This is The End (Beethoven's Symphony No.5)" - Quinn *"Our Land is Free Today (Toccata & Fugue in D Minor)" - The Opera Singers *"The Brave Kinights Here We Come Now (The Battle Hymn of The Repulbic) (Reprise)" - Everyone *"Swept Away (From Tokyo DisneySea's BraviSEAmo) (Ending Credits)" - Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens * Category:Animation Category:Cartoons